


cock worship

by koolcatkenma



Series: kinktober 2k19 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: oikawa is a slut for iwa-chan's cock~





	cock worship

“Iwa-chan has the biggest dick on the whole team~” Oikawa purred, holding the thick member in his hands. His fingers barely wrapped completely around it.

“Stupid, don’t talk to it like that.” His face should have looked annoyed but it was flushed red. Hajime was sitting in his favorite chair in their living room, the TV still playing whatever channel he had flipped to. Oikawa had been the one to fall on his knees in front of him, making quick work of the button on his jeans and releasing his soft cock. 

“All day, I thought of it deep inside me, stretching me open, hitting my spot over and over.” He was seemingly talking to the dick in his hand, watching it grow harder. His hand started moving up and down it, slow and lazy. Hajime watched Oikawa, as the man pressed his cheek against it and sighed.

“Maybe I can fit it all in my mouth today. I wanna try.”

With that, he reached toward the dresser next to them, opening the drawer and rustling around until he found the lube they stashed there for times like this. It was vanilla flavored. 

The cold liquid dripped against his head, eliciting a hiss from Hajime. The cool was soon replaced by warmth as Oikawa once again took the length in his hand, pumping lazily.

“So big, so beautiful, growing just for me.” He placed small, open mouth kisses up the side, moaning against the skin. Hajime clenched his teeth, holding back a moan. Oikawa noticed, smiling to himself as he put his mouth over the head, sucking lightly. What wasn’t in his mouth was covered by his hand, still moving up and down at a glacial pace. Hajime was getting impatient.

With closed eyes, Oikawa moved his hand up Hajime’s chest and took the rest of his cock in his mouth, nose tickling what little hair he had there. The boy almost came right there and then, the head of his cock hitting the back of Oikawa’s throat. He sucked hard, hallowing his cheeks and groaning. 

After a few seconds, Toruu was gagging and pulled off with a small pop, a string of saliva following. He looked wrecked already, face red, panting. But he wasn’t done yet. 

“I want it inside me, Hajime. I want your big, thick cock in me.” He whispered, standing slightly, wiggling out of his briefs. Hajime took notice of the wet stain before Toruu was crawling into his lap, ass resting against the firmness of his cock.

“Look how hard it got me, just touching you, tasting you.” His hand went to touch his member but was stopped.

“No touching. You’re going to come from my cock only.” Hajime growled, hands gripping his boyfriend’s hips and roughly pulling him forward. Oikawa gulped, dick twitching from those words alone. 

“Now tell me how you like it, baby.”


End file.
